happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends Adventures
Happy Tree Friends Adventures is a fan game series created by radel999 (a.k.a. HTFMegaman). It is mostly a crossover with the Mario series, and usually also involves various other known video games. So far, it has 6 main games and 5 spinoffs. The seventh game of the main series is in the works, but the beta game is available for beta testers. As of January 24, 2019, the older HTFA source codes have been put up for sale. Anyone who is interested in using them is required to contact HTFMegaman and use PayPal as a transaction method. Gameplay The objective of the games is to save the tree friends' world from Bowser's threat by rescuing the world's princess (Giggles in the first game). The game itself is a 2D side-scrolling type (except for the RPG spin-off) with mainly enemies from the Mario universe. Players can obtain gems for points, hearts for healing, and 1-UP items for extra life. Before beginning a level, the player can choose one of the playable HTF characters. Once chosen, the player cannot change his/her choice, even if the character had lost a life. During the game, the player can jump, pick up items, swim, climb, and kill enemies. Normally, the only way to kill an enemy is by firing orbs at them (default attack). Starting from HTFA 6, the player can make use of a respective HTF character's special power, which can be used as an alternative attack, to break through blocked areas, to freeze an enemy, or to hit multiple enemies. In HTF Origins and HTFA Land, the characters can stomp on certain enemies to kill them. In order to finish a level, the player has to go through the level until he/she reaches the finishing spot. In some sequels, however, the player will end up meeting a boss per level. For boss-related levels, the player has to kill the boss before you can proceed to the next level. The first and only RPG spin-off of this series, Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, plays differently compared to the other games, being a role-playing game spin-off in a series known for its 2D platformers. Main games ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures'' The objective of the game is to rescue Giggles from the hands of Bowser. Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, and Nutty were the only playable characters. As this is the first game of the series, it introduces the series' basic gameplay mechanics which involve shooting enemies with orbs, different performance for each playable character, and many more. The game contains seven stages, with each stage having three levels. In every third level, a boss is waiting. This is so far the only game in the series where the player can have more health than default (7 or 8) by picking up hearts as he/she goes (max health is 16 though). The problem with the health is that the player, unlike in Origins and the fifth sequel onwards, can instantly lose many health points by just touching the enemy and not moving away from the enemy, as the mercy invincibility was not seem to be programmed properly. Another issue is that the orbs are not shot properly, resulting the players having to move around to decide the direction he/she wants to shoot. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2'' The prologue of this game shows six tree friends following the princess to the Happy Tree Kingdom's gate, only for the princess to get captured by Bowser and his monster. So, starting from this sequel, rescuing the princess has become a staple objective in this series. This is the first game of the series to utilize passwords for revisiting levels. Giggles and Toothy are now added as playable characters. Each level is long and holds a boss. Also, there are some levels that do not involve going on foot. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3'' It has the same objective as the previous game, but unlike it the levels are shorter and bosses are only located in every fifth level of a world (the game has a map to show progress). ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4'' The prologue of this game shows the princess taking a walk, only for Bowser to show up and kidnap her. This game's mechanics have expanded this time. Like the second game, there is a level that does not involve going on foot. Also, each level is long and contains a boss at the end. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5'' Taking place after the events in the fourth game of the main series, the tree friends thought that Bowser has been killed for good. However, a meteorite crashes down, catching the attention of the tree friends. Later, when no one is around, Bowser comes out of the meteorite, still alive. He then barges through the Happy Tree Kingdom's castle and captures the princess. For this game, the tree friends' sprites are now different. But still, the objective remains the same. But instead of having difficult bosses in each level, Birdos are placed in every non-boss level's end. The main bosses are still located in certain levels though. More game mechanics are added, like the tree friends' ability to swim, climb, etc. Also, the mercy invincibility seems to be finally programmed properly. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6'' The prologue shows two tree friends (one of them is the princess) taking a walk. However, Bowser, along with Lifty and Shifty, show up. Shifty captures the princess, while Lifty immobilizes her companion. The five then teleport away and leave a letter. Neena later finds the letter and warns the other tree friends about the kidnapping. The tree friends' sprites are updated once more in this game. The game now has a Mega Man feel and several enemies based on it. Two extra characters are added, which are unlockable after the player managed to access a certain event. There are also tree friends who made their cameos, like Pop, Cub, Handy, and Lumpy. There are also more villains like Lifty, Shifty, and Tiger General. As for the hidden characters, one is a fan character, while another one is not from the HTF universe. This is also the first game in the series to not utilize the password system for revisiting levels. Instead, it uses a save game feature that also keeps track of score and live count. Not only that, this is the first game where each character has a special power that is often considered as a secondary means to attack. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever'' The seventh game of the main HTFA series. It is not clear when the game takes place, but the prologue only shows that Cuddles and his friends have defeated Bowser once again, only for Bowser to escape to his spaceship. Inside his spaceship, he meets one of his allies, Pete, and complains again about his loss against the tree friends. He also talks about a new plan. He shows Pete something that he refers to as the "thunder demon", which is more powerful than the fiery Dragon (the one that appeared in HTF Origins). The red orb in the room awakens the demon and summons him to Happy Tree Kingdom, turning the princess evil. Cuddles sees this and declares a war against Bowser. This game now introduces Minttles as a playable character in the main games, as well as including Neena and Tacho, bringing the total of 9 playable characters. The game is now divided into chapters, with each chapter having a long level, which contains various bosses in the way. Just like the previous main game, this game does not utilize the password system. The player can save their progress after they finish a chapter. A new game mechanic introduced in this sequel is the ability to run by holding the Ctrl (default fire key) while pressing the left or right arrow keys. Also, Flaky's special power has changed from her spin dash attack to her ability to jump higher than normal (this might be changed in the final release). The first beta release of this game only features one chapter, which holds 4 bosses. The most recent beta has included a 2-player co-op mode and the whole game has been done in an updated game engine. Also, the first chapter has been modified to include a somewhat different level layout and the amount of bosses of the same chapter has been reduced by one. The enemies have also been modified, with some of them now being vulnerable to the stomp attack and the majority of the tougher enemies are weakened so they can take less hits before dying. Finally, Neena and Tacho have been added as playable characters, the first time in the main games. Because of Neena's inclusion, considering her special power, Minttles's special power has been changed to a two-way shot. Spinoffs ''Happy Tree Friends Origins'' The prologue of the game shows Bowser unleashing the fiery Dragon. He then uses it to capture the tree friends, leaving only four survivors (later five in the mid-game, as Lumpy has escaped). This first spinoff does not star the 6 HTF characters as the playable characters. Instead, the player has to play as one of two HTF fan characters. Unlike the main games, this is the first game to show the characters being able to stomp on some enemies to defeat them. Also, unique power-ups are present in the game. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land'' At first, the princess is not the one to be rescued in this spinoff. As shown in the prologue scenes, a group of creatures which are refered to as "rainbow furries/critters" are the ones that are kidnapped by Bowser. Princess Allay herself only orders the protagonists to save the critters, as all seven critters are responsible for the rainbow in the HTF world. However, just before the eighth world, it is shown that Bowser has managed to kidnap Allay once again, using the kidnapped critters as a distraction. So, the final objective remains the same. After the credits, the words "To be continued..." appears in the final scene (before the cheat revealing screen), hinting that this game will either have a sequel on its own or has its continuity expanded in another main game of the series. The playable character cast consists of the usual six official HTF characters plus Neena and Tacho (like in HTFA Deluxe), giving a total of 8 playable characters. The special powers (usually shown in the main games) are present, thus making this the first spinoff (not counting the in-progress spinoffs) to include this feature. Like in HTF Origins, the characters can stomp on certain enemies to defeat them, but the stomp attack is useless against bosses (except for Boom Boom). This game is also the first in the series to have an auto-save feature, so every time you complete a level, the game saves its data on its own. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures World'' The sequel to HTFA Land. Currently, only two demo versions for beta testers have been released. During a festival, disaster strikes the kingdom in the form of rain of blood and lightning bolts that turn tree friends into stone. Cuddles meets up with the princess, who tells him that it is caused by Bowser breaking apart a mystical stone, which he uses to create an army of evil raccoon soldiers. And so, Cuddles and his friends go on a journey to retrieve the stone pieces. The playable cast is the same as the current version of HTFA 7, having 9 playable characters. Aside from the voice change that are applied to the canon female characters (which may or may not be applied to HTFA 7 as well), nothing else is changed regarding the characters, however. For the first time ever, generic tree friends appear as regular enemies. Currently, they consist of raccoon soldiers whose color corresponds to what attack they are using. Regarding enemies, the stomping mechanic is still there. As of the most recent demo, characters can break blocks of bricks with their regular attacks (only if they have a certain power-up equipped) and can even enter pipes a la Super Mario Bros. Like in HTF Origins, there are power-up items that change the trait of the thrown orbs (regular attack). The game also has a 2-player co-op mode like in HTFA 7. The first demo contains only three levels. A newer demo of the game is still limited to the first world (which consists of seven levels), where the last level abruptly stops after the "WARNING!" alert occurs, freezing at the boss's introduction scene. The demo also has some graphical upgrades and new music and is made in an updated game engine. An even newer version of the demo has covered the entirety of the first world, even including the boss battle that was missing in the previous demo. The same demo also features new voice samples for the canon female characters and some updated level designs. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Legends'' The story of the spinoff begins with Bowser showing his allies a red orb, which fires a beam to Happy Tree Kingdom, ripping a portion of the ground and revealing the lava underneath. Nutty, Neena and Cuddles are the first to notice this, and after Bowser's short talk, the latter goes off in his Clown Car and the former three gather the others to chase after him. The game is supposedly going to be released around 2011 (same year as HTFA 6), as shown in the demo, but it is currently still stuck in development. It has a similar game engine to HTFA 6, as well. It features eight playable characters, consisting of the usual six main characters plus Flippy and Izzy. As the player progresses further in the game, the story begins to open up to reveal the initial purpose of the game's plot. However, due to being a demo (consisting of only four levels, the last one only stops halfway), the rest of the story still remains a mystery. Despite being made after HTFA 6, it still uses a password-based save like the older games. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point'' The first and only HTFA game to be an RPG. The story involves a certain anomaly involving Allay's crown, which spends most of its appearance in this game glowing red and green. It is said that said anomaly attracts creatures known as Hopmons, which are now divided into two variants, the regular blue-footed ones and the seemingly-mindless red-footed ones. It is up to the tree friends to find out how to resolve the whole problem. The game is made using RPG Maker VX Ace. Most of the core gameplay from the game engine itself is unchanged, meaning that the player is restricted to the 4-way movement in the overworld and battles are reminiscent of early Dragon Quest games (albeit slightly tweaked by adding an auto-battle feature due to the sheer number of in-battle party members). The save system is also unchanged, meaning that the player can save anywhere as long as the party is in the overworld and no events are active there. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker'' A HTFA game crossed over with Super Mario Maker. In this game, the player can build their own HTFA levels, save them, and share them with other players. The game comes with 8 characters to test the level with: Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, Toothy, Neena and Tacho. There are 8 sceneries in total, each with their own tile theme and music. Other contents as shown in the upper toolbox: *8 unique tiles (block, solid brick, cloud, rock, bridge, 2 parts of Bill Blaster, glass) *30 enemy and hazard types **Goomba **Koopa Troopa (comes with red, green and Paratroopa varieties) **Raccoon soldiers (comes with silver, green and blue varieties) **Piranha Plant (ground-bound and ceiling-bound) **Bill Blaster **Cheep-Cheep (comes with red and green varieties) **Blooper **Podoboo **Spinner **Presto Cannon **Crusher **Gordo **Sasoreenu **Boo **Thwomp **Hammer Bro **Spiny **Fire Koopa **Sphenalauncher **Dry Bones **Cobrat **Bomber Pepe **Bob-omb **Bowser *4 types of collectibles (gem, heart, P-Candy, 1-UP lollipop) *Other level element-based tiles Unlike other HTFA games, this game utilizes the mouse much like how the Wii U's stylus and touchscreen are utliized in Super Mario Maker. Scrolling using the mouse wheel while a tile type is selected will allow the player to switch between tiles in the selected category, using the left mouse button will place the selected tile, while using the right mouse button will delete a tile pointed by the cursor. Non-mouse controls include using the Space key to hide/show the toolbox HUD and using the arrow keys to move the map. During actual gameplay, the platforming controls are the same as in HTFA Land. HTFA Maker levels can be saved using the Save option in the right-hand part of the toolbox. The Load option is also present in the same part of toolbox if you want to load a saved level. Other menus in that part of the toolbox include Help and Exit, which gives the player control hints and exit the level editor, respectively. This game is currently in version 1.0, where Scenery Mode cannot be accessed yet and the game contains some bugs, like the goal animation running indefinitely if the flagpole is placed on certain tiles and the game still running in "Play!" mode despite the user choosing not to load any levels (this results in a blank level with only the HUD and grassland background present). There's a fan-made blog that is inspired by Super Mario Maker's Bookmark, titled simply "Happy Tree Friends Adventures Bookmark". Retro-style games HTFA games that try to mimic the style of older games. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy'' A HTFA game in Game Boy style. As usual, the game stars the usual 6 official HTF characters. Bowser has cursed the princess and held her hostage, so Cuddles and his friends have to rescue her. In short, the objective is just the same like many other games from the HTFA series. The game has a total of 7 stages. Each stage except the last one has one boss. The last stage contains about 5 bosses. Every time you finished a stage, the player will get a chance to win an extra life from a minigame, which involves three identical cups, with only one of them containing an extra life. The extra life's location pattern is not random, so the player can just learn where the extra life is hidden in each minigame. Just like the first game of this series, this game does not utilize the password or save system, requiring the player to finish the game in one sitting. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures NES'' A HTFA game in NES/Famicom style, making it the second retro-style HTFA game after HTFA Game Boy. The story involves Bowser stealing Allay's crown in order to take over the world, thus reverting her to her normal form and giving the former more power. It is said that Bowser has another plan aside from kidnapping Allay. Currently, nothing much can be seen from the game aside from the intro cutscene, the title screen, the character selection screen (that resembles the one from HTFA Game Boy, albeit in color), and a single level that is unfinished. The playable characters are just the standard six HTFA protagonists (Cuddles, Flaky, Petunia, Nutty, Giggles, Toothy), and that single level has some ground to stand on, but the player can fall off the pit without dying, allowing them to continue the level, though it has no end. Also, the playable characters' sprites are still under works, as everyone still has their hitbox visible, and there are still several sprites reused from HTFA Game Boy. While the basic mechanics like jumping and shooting are functional, none of the characters can use their "special item" (probably this game's Special Power) yet. Remakes ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Deluxe'' An upcoming HTFA game which will be a remake of the first HTFA game. It will feature some elements similar to HTFA 6, like the use of special powers. This remake will also feature 2 fan characters, as well as Giggles and Toothy, as additional playable characters, bringing the total of 8 playable characters. It is currently on progress, as it comes as a sample game when the player downloaded HTFMegaman's HTFA game engine (for use in Multimedia Fusion 2). Currently, this remake is having its game engine being updated, much like what is happening with HTFA 7. There are also going to be some extra modes according to Radel999. Games made by different people The games listed below have the "Happy Tree Friends Adventures" as the main title or based on HTFA series itself, but aren't made by HTFMegaman. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Reborn'' Happy Tree Friends Adventures Reborn is created by SuperJohnLeagsdurg. It is the first HTFA-based game to be not made by HTFMegaman. Taking place some time after Bowser's defeat, Happy Tree Kingdom at first appears lively and full of tree friends. The scene then changes to show Toothy and Cuddles walking through the park. However, they discover that a man named Tom Royer has been killed. A huge shadow hand then appears and kidnaps Toothy. Other Cuddles's friends also end up in the shadow hand's castle, as they are also kidnapped. The kingdom begins to fade, leaving only the closed Happy Tree HQ. And so, Cuddles begins his journey. This game is played like the usual HTFA game. Cuddles can walk, jump, climb, and shoot. However, the controls cannot be changed (Shift = jump, Ctrl = shoot) unlike the games created by HTFMegaman. Also, Cuddles is the only playable character. Another notable thing in this game is that Cuddles has infinite lives. However, once Cuddles runs out of health (dead), he will be put in the beginning of a stage's segment (no checkpoints), so it can be rather frustrating in the long segments. Only this game's demo version is available. The creator already confirmed that the game had been canceled due to the lack of ideas. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures: Ultimate Rescue'' HTFA Ultimate Rescue is created by MMB The Coolest, and is rather a bootleg. In this game, all the female characters (usually duos with the other guy being a male character) were captured by Bowser, and the respective male character has to fight them, unless the player passes the first world, where they can play as a member of the duo they reunited. There are 8 worlds, in which the player can only use one character. The first seven worlds, the characters have been captured by each of the Koopalings. There are other Mario enemies too, but Frogwild and his clones also appear as enemies. At most 63 appear in a level. In bonus worlds, the respective boss battles are Pranky, Devious, and Splendont. This game has infinite lives, like Reborn, but once the player dies, they will spawn on top of the last save ball they hit. Also, this is the first HTFA game to be played on a touch screen, useful for porting to mobile. (If not with a keyboard, hold left or right to move, and tap anywhere to jump. Tap on the character to perform a special move). This game also has a minigame, which acts like Mario Bros., but Cream and Queen replace Mario and Luigi. Player 1 is always Cream. List of upcoming games from the series This lists the games from the series that haven't released yet, but are in HTFMegaman's plan: *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures: Fura Fura Power!'' *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever'' (possible correct title, as the "Greatest" in this title is written as "Great" according to radel999) (currently on beta stage) *''Cuddles and Giggles: Rabbitcapade'' *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures: Casey's Quest'' *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 8: The Demon Conquest'' *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Island'' *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Deluxe'' (remake from the original HTFA) *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures NES'' *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures World'' *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures: Neena and Tacho's Dream Land'' *Project "Happy Rabbit Team" (tentative title) *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3D'' *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy 2'' *''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Remastered'' *The first game in [https://www.deviantart.com/its-paige-of-tim/art/HTFA-Sin-Off-Series-Teaser-815217704 a Happy Tree Friends Adventures spin-off series]. Canceled games This lists the canceled games in the series. They are used to be worked on by HTFMegaman but unfortunately he decided to give up working on them. *''Magical Flaky'' *''Happy Tree Friends Origins 2: Demon Is Back'' Reception All the games from this series received mixed reviews from the HTF fandom. There are criticisms related to the graphics and music, which are taken from various video games. But the first three games are praised for having a long playtime and for the playable characters. HTFA 4-6 and the Origins spinoff get positive reviews mainly for less bugs and the addition of voices (in the case of the main games). For specific reception/reviews, YouTube user TheGordongame rated HTFA 6 7.3/10 for having a rather enjoyable gameplay despite the average presentation (considering the HTFA games always re-use sprites from other games). On the other hand, fullgames.sk gave HTFA 6 a 48% rating. The Daily Click (create-games.com), a site for publishing self-made/indie games, so far also praises the HTFA games, to be specific HTFA 6 and the Land spinoff. While the former game is rated 5/5 from one user there, who simply said "Cool game.", the latter game is reviewed by multiple users and so far has a rating of about 4.1/5. HTFA Land is praised there for its nice, clear, clean, and colorful graphics, variety, innocent storyline, and being lighter and softer compared to the actual HTF show. The only complaint towards that game is its tendency to crash when loading a saved game. From DeviantArt, user Paraphernalia-Wagon rated Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point a 2/10 for the game's amateur presentation, stolen content, and baffling premise. Outside of the above communities, the series in general leans more toward "negative". The habit of re-using assets (as mentioned above) is its biggest offender. Also, the more cynical have called out the series for being just another one of the "horrible fan games" and consider it laughable. Trivia *Most of the games from this series are based on existing video games, like Super Mario Bros., Mega Man, etc. Even the enemies and bosses are based on various video games. *This fan game series is notable for having bad grammar and typos. (ex: The "Choose Your Character" as shown during the character selection screen is written as "Choose You Character") *Starting from HTFA 4, the main characters have voices. In HTFA 6 onwards, all characters speak clear English. **For the case of the fourth and fifth games, the characters' voices are taken from the voice samples from the show. In HTFA 6 onwards, other people provide the voices instead (though in HTFA Deluxe, Neena and Tacho's voices are taken from Toadette's and Ness's voice samples, respectively) *Flaky has ears (making her look like Corky, her prototype design) in the first 3 games of HTFA. They are removed starting from HTFA 4, though. *The sixth main game of HTFA is the only HTFA game to have a non-HTF character appearing in HTF style. *During the early 3 games, players have trouble on firing the orbs when jumping, as the orbs are fired downwards rather than to the side and thus requires a slight movement to the right or left (depending on where to shoot). *Most of the music used in the game are either from existing video games or a remix of those. *Most of the graphics in this series are taken from existing video games. *In HTFA 2, by pressing Shift, Ctrl, and Spacebar keys (if the player did not change the controls' configurations) at the same time (as hinted by the credits) at the title screen, the player will gain access to a hidden menu. It is actually a level selection containing all levels from the game. This is notable for being the only way to play a secret boss level, where the player can fight Flippy. After the player defeats him, they will get 20 extra lives, meaning that the player will start the game with 20 lives more than the default. *In HTFA Land, using the Konami code (as hinted after the end credits) will activate a cheat which gives the player additional 30 lives. *Either HTFA 7 or HTFA World (will be changed once one of the two is released first) will be the first game in the HTFA series to have a multiplayer mode. *King Dedede from the Kirby ''series was originally going to appear in HTFA Land. *The upcoming HTFA World is the first and (so far) only HTFA game to have a language selection, though it only gives two options: Polish (Radel999's native language) and English. *The creator has confirmed that, possibly starting from HTFA 7, all future games from this fan-made series will remove all instances of blood and gore in order to make the series more family-friendly and more different from the HTF show. **This has been shown in one such game post-confirmation. For example, if the player kills an enemy in HTFA Maker, it will explode in a puff of smoke instead of blood and gore. **Keep in mind that the very first instance of a bloodless HTFA game was HTFA GB. Only starting from HTFA Maker does Radel999 keep his promise, unless if it is a game being developed prior to the above announcement. Gallery 1.PNG|The first HTFA gameplay, featuring Flaky. 2.PNG|HTFA 2 gameplay, featuring Flaky, who is facing a Red Paratroopa. 3.PNG|HTFA 3 gameplay. 4.PNG|HTFA 4 gameplay, showing Cuddles on a surf board. 5.PNG|HTFA 5 gameplay. o.PNG|The HTF Origins gameplay. 6.PNG|HTFA 6 gameplay, featuring Cuddles. l.PNG|A screenshot of an upcoming HTFA spinoff, ''Happy Tree Friends Legends. This screenshot features Petunia battling Dr. Wily from Mega Man. al.PNG|The Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land gameplay. dx.PNG|A demo of HTFA Deluxe, an upcoming remake of the first HTFA release. magicalflaky.PNG|A screenshot of a canceled spinoff, Magical Flaky. 7.PNG|The screenshot of the upcoming seventh game of the main series. htfa_ffp___proto__stage_select_by_radel999-d4b0di4.png|A prototype stage select for HTFA: Fura Fura Power, which is in Mega Man style. htf_cag_rabbitcapade___title_by_radel999-d48y7ue.png|The title screen for the upcoming spinoff, Cuddles and Giggles: Rabbitcapade. htf_adventures_gb___work_engine_by_htfmegaman-d5krdg2.png|HTFA Game Boy gameplay, featuring Flaky. 06496c8e50ee0f4d49f4dd65267bcda1-d6p9oa6.png|A screenshot of HTFA Reborn (canceled), the first HTFA-based game created by someone other than HTFMegaman. (HTFA Reborn is created by SuperJohnLeagsdurg) happytreefriendsadventuresnes.png|The character selection screen as seen in Happy Tree Friends Adventures NES (still in-progress). happytreefriendsadventuresworld.png|A screenshot of the upcoming spinoff, Happy Tree Friends Adventures World, which is a sequel to another spinoff, Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land. htf_adventures_maker___screen_preview_by_htfmegaman-da4ilm2.png|Screenshot of Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker. happy_tree_friends_adventures_3d__prototype_screen_by_htfmegaman-dasl0rf.png|A prototype of Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3D. rpgthefirepoint.png|Screenshot of Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games